Cleansing compositions such as cosmetic cleansing compositions for the skin and the hair include liquid soaps, shampoos, bath soaks, foam bath products, shower and washing gels. In addition to having good cleansing capability, these cleansing compositions must also be able to prevent excessive degreasing or drying of the skin that would otherwise result from frequent application. Furthermore, the cleansing compositions should be appealing visually and, from a sensory viewpoint, should be comfortably handled.
Some cleansing compositions that have a light texture are used in the form of a mousse and are appealing visually. These mousse products are characterized by simple application and have a high cleansing capability due in part to their easy distribution about the hair. In addition, the ingredients of the mousse soak in quickly, thus increasing the care properties. Furthermore, the mousse does not produce a slimy or sticky feel on the application surface after it has been rinsed off.
In order to avoid excessive degreasing or skin dryness in the event of frequent application, while satisfying the demands of the consumer in respect of the simultaneous cleansing and care, regreasing agents such as linear or branched carboxylic acids are incorporated into the mousse. Non- and/or partially neutralized carboxylic acids, however, reduce the mousse foaming capability and therefore the cleansing capability of the mousse.
Thus, cleansing compositions have been developed in the prior art that have a mousse-like texture with use of non- and/or partially neutralized fatty acids as regreasing agents. International patent application WO 2013/012420 A1 describes aqueous cleansing compositions having a mousse-like texture which, besides fatty acid soaps, also include non-neutralized fatty acids. The mousse-like texture is achieved by use of bivalent metal cations, which enclose a gas in the cleansing compositions. However, the use of fatty acid soaps in combination with bivalent metal cations is associated with the formation of lime soaps, which are difficult to dissolve, cause deposits, which are not very visually appealing, on the skin and hair and other surfaces, and reduce the cleansing performance of the mousse.
There is thus a need for cosmetic skin and hair cleansing compositions which have a mousse-like texture and at the same time cleanse to an excellent level. In addition, such compositions should have excellent foaming properties, which are reflected in the foam volume, a stable foam, and improved sensory and visual properties of the foam. In addition, the cosmetic skin and hair cleansing compositions should have a high proportion of regreasing non- and/or partially neutralized carboxylic acids in order to increase the care properties.
It is therefore desirable to provide cosmetic cleansing compositions which have excellent foaming properties, which cleanse the skin and hair gently and thoroughly, and provide excellent care on account of the high proportion of regreasing and non- and/or partially neutralized carboxylic acids.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.